Cloud
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Fict keempatdari fourlogy(?) punya Mizu/ Another ff NaruGaa/ You found me. When no else was lookin'. How did you know just where I would be? Yeah you broke throuh All of my confusion. The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave. I guess that you saw what no body could see. You found me/ Mind Rnr?


Cloud

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Rate: T

Pair: Always NaruGaa

Genre: Romance n Family

Warning:

Ini Yaoi a.k.a BoyxBoy, shonen-ai, Abal, AU, alur campur aduk, typo

Jika Minna_-san_ anti dengan salah satunya, silahkan klik tombol 'Back' dibawah

_Here we go … Don't Like Don't Read_

Summary:

You found me. When no else was lookin'. How did you know just where I would be? Yeah you broke throuh All of my confusion. The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave. I guess that you saw what no body could see. You found me.

(You Found Me – Kelly Clarkson)

0o0

"_Ittai …"_

"_Ittai …"_

"_Dasar anak sialan, kau yang menyebabkan orang yang kusayangi pergi. Anak sial!"_

"_Hiks … sakit, touchan."_

_Brught_

_Brught_

_Brught_

"_Jangan pernah menganggapku ayahmu, lagi!"_

_Tangan mungil itu bergemetaran, di dalam tangis ia mencoba bertahan. Melindungi kepalanya dari hantaman tangan dan kaki seseorang yang seharusnya melindunginya. Seseorang yang sedari dulu di panggilnya ayah. Seseorang yang seharusnya menjaganya sejak kematian sang ibu sebulan yang lalu._

"_Kemari, kau." Menarik paksa tangan yang sudah membiru itu. Pria dewasa itu membuka paksa pintu rumahnya dan melempar sang anak yang masih berusia delapan tahun keluar. Ia bahkan tak memperdulika kalau hujan sedang turun bahkan mungkin akan bertambah deras._

"_Hiks touchan buka pintunya, buka."_

_Dok_

_Dok_

_Dok_

_Sabaku Gaara, bocah bungsu keluarga Sabaku itu masih terus menggedor pintu rumahnya yang sudah terkunci rapat. Meminta dan memohon pada sang ayah yang menulikan telinganya untuknya._

"_Hiks … kaa-chan, dingin."_

_Gaara menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik salah satu pilar rumahnya, berusaha meminimalisir hujan yang menerpa tubuhnya. Berusaha mencari kehangatan yang pastinya tak akan mungkin didapatnya di tengah hujan berbadai ini._

_Manik jadenya sekilas melirik pada salah satu jendela tinggi dimana kamar saudara satu-satunya yang masih hidup berada. Menggigir bibirnya kelu manik jade itu memohon dalam sangat berusaha meminta pada sang nee-chan untuk membantunya. Membiarkannya masuk sebelum hujan yang turun dan mengguyurnya membuatnya sakit._

"_Nee …chan," panggil Gaara lirih namun tak sedikit pun respon didapatnya bahkan gadis remaja itu malah menutup gorden kamarnya. Mengacuhkan kalau sang adik meminta uluran tangannya._

"_Hiks … kaa-chan~"_

_Hanya nama seseorang itu yang disenandungkannya di tengah hujan yang masih tak mau berhenti sekedar meredakan rasa sakitnya. _

_Manik jade itu menatap ke langit, tak ada di sana kecuali langit kelam. _

_Ini sudah hampir dua bulan ia mengalami hal yang sama setiap kali sang ayah pulang karena mabuk. _

_Sudah dua bulan lamanya ia kehilangan sosok sang ibu yang meninggal di dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas. _

_Malam yang sama dengan saat itu. _

_Malam hujan berbadai dimana sang ibu yang akan pulang dari Kyoto kembali namun apa yang bisa dikata kalau sang ibu hanya pulang dengan membawa nama saat mobil yang dikendarai supir pribadi mereka slip di jalan bertebing curam._

_Walau sedetik Gaara masih bisa melihat saat sang ibu pergi, tersenyum tipis wanita itu mengelus surai merahnya. Menghapus air matanya yang pastinya tak akan bisa dilakukannya lagi. Wanita muda itu tahu kalau waktunya akan habis. Mengecup pelan dahi Gaara wanita itu pergi untuk selamanya._

"_Tersenyumlah sayang, bunda akan melihatmu dari jauh."_

_Masih Gaara ingat bagaimana ia berteriak seperti orang gila mengguncang-guncang tubuh sang ibu yang mulai mendingin. Sakit masih dirasanya saat tiba-tiba sang ayah datang dan menepis tubuhnya. Di sana juga ia merasakan amukan sang ayah untuk pertama kali._

"_Kau! Seandainya kau tak merengek untuk meminta ibumu mengambil perlengkapanmu di Kyoto semua tidak akan terjadi. Dasar anak pembawa sial!"_

_Jujur itulah untuk pertama kalinya Gaara melihat sang ayah yang begitu marah. Salahkan ia? Padahal ia sudah mengatakan pada sang ibu untuk mengambil pr musim panasnya yang ketinggalan di rumah neneknya sewaktu berlibur kemarin namun ibunya bersikeras ia yang pergi. Jadi benarkan ini semua salahnya? Jadi seandainya ia yang pergi maka semua akan baik-baik saja?_

_Namun apa yang bisa dilakukan anak delapan tahun itu saat mulai hari itu ia menjadi sasaran kemarahan dan kekecewaan sang ayah. Bahkan ia sudah menerima penolakan dari saudara perempuannya yang mulai menganggapnya tak ada._

_Langkah kaki kecil itu tak menyadari kalau ia sudah berada di pemakaman umum keluarganya. Memeluk erat tanah basah dimana sang ibu tertidur._

"_Kaa-chan, ayo bawa Gaara pergi. Tou-chan menakutkan."_

_Lelehan air atau mungkin hujan menganak sunai di manik jadenya. Sungguh sejak hari itu ia benci hujan ini. Benci hujan yang membangkitkan semua kenangan buruknya. Kematian ibunya, perlakukan buruk ayahnya, dan manik kosong milik nee-channya._

_Bahkan saat didepan matanya sang nee-chan menghilang bersama seorang pemuda berambut hitam di tengah malam. Hujan kembali turun dengan derasnya, seakan menemani semua catatan kelam di dalam hidupnya._

"_Tersenyumlah Gaara, bunda akan selalu melihatmu dari jauh."_

Sraaaakkkkk

Gaara terbangun dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir deras. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Seakan baru berlari seribu kilometer saja.

Menekurkan kepalanya di sandaran tempat tidur, Gaara mencoba mengatur napasanya. Memijit keningnya yang terasa pusing.

Kenapa? Kenapa semua kenangan buruk itu kembali? Haruskan ia hidup di dalam sebuah rasa ketakutan selamanya?

Memeluk kakinya erat, manik jade itu mulai meneteskan kristal-kristal berwarna bening.

Gaara menangis.

Hampir delapan belas tahun di dalam hidupnya Gaara tak pernah membiarkan air matanya mengalir lagi. Sejak ia membunuh semua perasaannya yang hanya memberikan rasa sakit. Membutakan hati dari semua perhatian palsu dimatanya.

Sejak ia keluar dari kediaman Sabaku, Gaara sudah berjanji tak akan pernah menangis lagi. Ia akan mengubur semua kenangan buruk itu bahkan menganggap kalau itu tak pernah ada walau terpaksa menghapus kenangan tentang sang ibu.

"Gaara?"

Temari berlari pelan memeluk tubuh Gaara yang semakin bergetar penuh dengan gigi yang bergemeretuk kencang.

"_Gomen, gomen_ Gaara."

Mengeratkan pelukannya, Temari ikut menangis. Ini semua salahnya juga yang meninggalkan Gaara dan membuat sang adik mengalami beban psikis di usianya yang sangat muda. Seharusnya ia tak menepis tangan yang diulurkan oleh pemuda itu bertahun-tahun lamanya.

_Zrasaasshhh_

Hujan baru saja mengguyur membuat Temari semakin memeluk Gaara erat. Bersama Gaara akhir-akhir ini membuat Temari tahu kalau Gaara memiliki kebiasaan aneh. Pemuda itu akan terlihat paranoid di saat suara hujan mulai turun, bahkan Gaara akan bergelung di dalam selimutnya dengan _headset_ ditelinganya. Seakan takut mendengar suara hujan.

"Sssstttt … tenanglah Gaara, sekarang ada _nee-chan_ di sini."

Temari menghapus jejak air mata milik Gaara, walau adik kecilnya sudah beranjak dewasa namun baginya Gaara tetaplah adik kecilnya. Jujur dulu ia sempat marah dan kecewa saat kematian sang ibu dan menjauhi Gaara, bahkan menulikan telinganya mendengar jerit kesakitan Gaara. Ia membenci sang adik yang membuat ibunya pergi. Setelah beberapa tahun sebelumnya ia juga kehilangan adik laki-lakinya—Kankurou.

Namun saat menemukan pemuda berambut merah itu tergeletak di jalan di tengah hujan membuat rasa bersalah yang selama ini menyelimutinya memuncak. Bila Gaara mau Temari rela menjaga pemuda itu seumur hidupnya.

"Apa _nee-chan_ akan pergi meninggalku lagi?"

"Tidak, selamanya _nee-chan_ akan bersamu," ujar Temari tersenyum—setidaknya sampai Gaara menemkan orang yang bisa menjaganya. Dan mungkin ini saatnya bertanya pada Gaara.

"Gaara, apa _nee-chan_ boleh bertanya?"

Gaara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan sebagian tubuhnya di dalam selimut tebal dengan wajah bersemu merah. Ini benar-benar memalukan baginya saat Temari mendapatinya menangis dan sekarang memanggil wanita muda itu dengan manja, rasanya Gaara ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup.

Tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Gaara, Temari mengacak surai merah milik Gaara, "jangan perlakukan _nee-chan_ seperti orang lain. Kau tahu? _Nee-chan_ merindukan adik kecil, _Nee._"

"Ya, aku sudah hampir dua puluh tahun _nee-chan_."

"Tapi bagiku kau tetap adik kecilku, Gaara." Temari tak berhenti menggoda Gaara. Ini adiknya, adiknya yang telah kembali sebelum kejadian tragis itu. Adik kecil kesayangannya.

"_Nee-chan_ mau bertanya apa?" tanya Gaara mencoba tak canggung menggunkan –chan padahal selama tinggal dengan Temari di Amerika ini ia masih menggunakan sufiks –san.

"Apa kau akan kembali ke sana?"

_"Nee-chan_ mengusirku?"

Temari menggeleng, menggenggam tangan Gaara lembut.

"Nee-chan hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Nee-chan hanya tak ingin kau berbohong dengan perasaanmu sendiri, nee hanya ingin melihat senyumanmu lagi, Gaara. Dan rasanya nee tahu dimana bisa menemukannya. Walau sedikit tak rela namun dia orang yang baik, bukan?"

"Naruto itu bukan orang baik."

"Tapi _nee_ lihat dia menyayangimu."

"Naruto itu hanya pemuda aneh, berisik, mesum."

"Tapi kau mencintainya—"

"Siapa yang mencintai pemuda pirang brengsek itu?"

"Kau Gaara. Karena kau tahu kalau hatimu mengarah padanya, padahal nee tak pernah menyinggung nama siapa pun tapi kau dengan pasti mengatakannya, dan lagi …" Temari menggantung kalimatnya, "tak tahukan kau kalau wajah pucat ini bahkan bersemu merah hanya dengan menyebut namanya, mengapa kau keras kepala begitu?"

Sontak Gaara memalingkan wajahnya saat Temari menyentuh pipinya yang memerah. Kepalanya langsung memutar kilasan memori tentang Naruto.

Pertemuan pertama mereka.

Kejadian di kamar Gaara.

Bahkan raut wajah terluka Naruto.

Juga senyuman yang diberikan pemuda itu untuknya.

"Aku hanya takut, _Nee._"

"Percayalah Gaara. Percaya apa yang diminta hatimu, cukup sampai di sini kau menutupnya. Biarkan ia memilih kemana kau akan pergi. Nee mohon bahagialah, kaa-san pasti juga ingin melihatmu bahagia."

Kaa-san? Apa kabar wanita itu sekarang … apa Tuhan menjaga wanita yang paling dicintainya itu dengan baik. Sesak rasanya namun Gaara masih mengingat dengan jelas senyuman paling indah dan juga pesan terakhir sang bunda.

"_Tersenyumlah Gaara, bunda akan selalu melihatmu dari jauh."_

"_Nee-chan hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Nee-chan hanya tak ingin kau berbohong dengan perasaanmu sendiri, nee hanya ingin melihat senyumanmu lagi, Gaara. Dan rasanya nee tahu dimana bisa menemukannya. Walau sedikit tak rela namun dia orang yang baik, bukan?"_

Naruto …

Mungkinkah pemuda itu bisa menjadi mataharinya di antara dunia yang gelap penuh dengan rasa dingin. Selalu tersembunyi di dalam kegelapan menghindari hujan—rasa sakit—dengan menutup semua dunianya.

"Entahlah aku tak mengerti."

"_Satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, Gaara. Walau saat ini jarak memisahkan kita namun perasaan ini bukanlah sebuah kebohongan bahkan asal kau tahu. Di sini aku menunggumu sampai kapan pun. Di tempat pertemuan pertama kita. Kembalilah kemari saat kau siap. Daisuki yo, Sabaku Gaara."_

Menunggu … sampai kapan pemuda itu sanggup menunggunya.

Menunggu seseorang yang sangat dicintai itu terasa sangat sakit. Bahkan tak bisa menerka apa yang terjadi di saat pikiran buruk juga tak mungkin menjauh darimu. Bisakah ia mempercayai Naruto semudah ini?

"Bukan semuda ini, Gaara … Naruto pergi karena nee yang meminta. Jika dia percaya padamu dia harus menunggumu untuk mendatanginya, gomen ne."

Jadi bukan Naruto yang pergi tanpa alasan, namun karena pemuda itu percaya Gaara akan kembali padanya.

"Kenapa … kenapa _nee_ melakukan semua ini, bukankah _nee_ pergi—"

"_Gomen, nee_ akan melakukan apa pun untukmu, Gaara. Nee hanya ingin menebus semua kesalahan nee yang pernah meninggalkanmu. Walau_ nee_ berhasil menemukanmu dan membawamu kemari namun sebelum nee bisa mengembalikan senyumanmu, nee tak akan bisa menghadap kaa-san nanti."

"_Arigatou …_ tapi aku baik-baik saja."

Temari hanya menghela napas, sifat dingin Gaara kembali lagi.

"Baiklah, _nee_ keluar dulu. Pikirkan semua baik-baik Gaara. Semua keputusan ada ditanganmu, nee akan mendukung apa pun itu."

Menutup pintu kamar Gaara pelan, Temari melihat Gaara untuk terakhir kalinya. "Bahagialah Gaara." Tersenyum tipis karena rasanya ia tahu Gaara akan melakukan apa. Insting seorang kakak mungkin.

….

Bandara Narita

Pemuda yang memakai hoodie baby blue dengan kacamata hitam menutupi matanya. Menyembunyikan sosoknya yang baru saja tiba. Menarik sebuah koper berukuran sedang pemuda itu keluar dari area bandar. Sebuah senyum tipis tercetak jelas di bibirnya.

"Aku kembali, Naruto."

….

"Ah, bagaimana ini, Hinata. Gaara kembali … dia kembali." Pemuda pirang itu gemetaran dengan tangan yang memegang handphonenya. Sesaat menerima sms dari calon kakak iparnya membuatnya gugup, kikuk mungkin.

_Plak_

Gadis cantik berambut sepinggang itu memukul kepala Naruto.

"Jemput dia, jangan hanya duduk di sini, ckckck … aku tak tahu apa yang membuat Gaara-san menyukaimu. Baka."

"Ah, kau benar." Mengacuhkan kalau Hinata baru saja memanggilnya dengan baka. Naruto menyambar jas hitamnnya berniat pergi ke bandara dan berharap pesawat Gaara belum check ini. Namun langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu.

"Tapi Hinata, ini masih jam kerja aku tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku."

"Ck, pergi saja kalau pun nanti kau dipecat tou-san kau bisa beralih profesi jadi suami Sabaku Gaara," ujar Hinata tertawa apa lagi melihat kalau Naruto sedikit malu dengan godaaanya.

"Tapi …"

"Sudahlah pergi sana. Aku yang akan bicara dengan ayah nanti. Lagi pula kalau kau lepaskan kali ini ia akan menghilang dan lagi apa kau mau penantian selama setahun ini tersia-siakan?"

Naruto berbalik memeluk Hinata singkat sebelum kembali meneruskan niatnya, "terima kasih Hinata, kau memang adik terbaikku. Jaa."

_"Jaa,_ Naruto. Dan selamat tinggal."

….

Manik itu terlihat tak sabar menati seseorang yang akan keluar dari gate kedatanga. Naruto lebih memilih menunggu di luar sehingga ia bisa melihat satu persatu orang yang keluar. Lagi pula dengan begini rasanya lebih menegangkan.

Naruto berulang kali melihat jamnya memastikan kalau Gaara benar-benar belum keluar.

Tak lama matanya menangkap seorang pemuda dengan hoodie babyblue dan kacamata hitam keluar dari gate. Tersenyum tipis, Naruto dengan pasti bisa mengenali kalau itu adalah Gaara. Sepintar apa pun pemuda itu merubah penampilannya Naruto pasti bisa mengetahuinya. Sejauh apa pun pemuda itu menghilang ia pasti akan menemukannya.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Naruto, saat jarak sudah menipis dan hanya berjarak satu meter ia melepaskan kacamatanya memperlihatkan manik jade yang begitu indah. Tersenyum tipis bibir itu bersuara.

"Aku kembali, Naruto."

_Greppp_

Naruto memeluk tubuh Gaara tiba-tiba tak memperdulikan dimana mereka berada bahkan saat tangannya tak melepaskan Gaara walau beberapa saat.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih. Sudah pulang, Gaara."

Membalas pelukan Naruto, Gaara menepuk pelan punggung pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Memberikan jawaban yang hanya perlu disampaikan dengan sentuhan tanpa kata-kata.

Kenapa baru disadarinya kalau pemuda ini begitu menabjubkan bahkan tersalur begitu banyak cinta untuknya terbukti dengan semua gerak tubuh Naruto. Membuktikan betapa pemuda itu begitu menyayanginya.

"Terima kasih juga sudah menungguku, Naruto."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, mengecup pelan kelopak mata Gaara.

"Sampai kapan pun akan kutunggu. Tapi kalau terlalu lama mungkin aku akan kembali menyusulmu dan menculikmu kemari, kau tahu?"

_"Baka."_

"Walau begitu kau mencintaiku, bukan?"

Itu benar Gaara mencintainya. Mencintai Naruto. Berada di sisi seorang Narutolah senyuman Gaara kembali. Dengan kehadiran Narutolah kegelapan milik Gaara menghilang.

"Ne, aku mencintaimu."

"Benarkah? Ayo katakan sekali lagi."

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, Gaara."

"Tak mau, Naruto."

Naruto melingkarkan tangannya pada Gaara yang mulai berjalan menjauhinya—menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang memerah mungkin.

Sebenarnya sedikit surprise Gaara mengatakan langsung padanya. Walau mungkin tak akan dikatakannya dua kali. Namun Naruto tahu hanya dengan semua bahasa tubuh Gaara ia pun juga merasakan perasaan Gaara untuknya.

Menarik kepala Gaara ke arahnya dengan satu tangan, Naruto mengecup pelan bibir Gaara dan melumatnya pelan. Menutup mata dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Gaara. Naruto tak peduli kalau ia mencium Gaara di tepi jalan, ia hanya ingin membalas setiap perasaan Gaara untuknya. Sampai kapan pun ia tak akan bisa melepaskan pemuda hujan ini.

Bila dulu Gaara sangat membenci hujan maka kehadiran Naruto akan menjadi pengganti matahari untuknya dan mungkin suatu saat nanti Gaara bisa tertawa di bawah hujan dan menikmati setiap keindahan hujan yang tak selalu dihiasi oleh kesedihan.

Dan Naruto percaya ia bisa melakukannya.

Perasaan mereka tetaplah satu. Keraguan dalam sebuah hubungan pasti ada bak awan gelap di tengah langit biru yang indah. Namun percayalah apa yang ditunjukkan hatimu. Semua akan baik-baik saja bahkan saat kau terpuruk di dalam kegelapan karena seseorang pasti akan menemukanmu dan membawamu ke dalam indahnya cahaya. Just Believe and try it^^.

...

A/n:

Akhirnya selesai juga fourlogy NaruGaa Mizu^^ arigatou buat minna-san yang sudah mengikuti ff ini dari awal atau pun yang baru, arigatou ne#bow  
Ini repost dari note Mizu karena beberapa waktu terakhir Mizu lebih update ff di fb dibandingkan ffn yah kalau sempat update ffn kalau gak cukup di fb ne xD

jaa na

sampai jumpa di ff Mizu yang lain Minna-san~


End file.
